


Lap Love

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set mid-90s; How to cheer up your grumpy husband within a couple of minutes.





	Lap Love

His mood was in need of improvement, a lot of improvement. He could tell by the expressions of his aides, by the behavior of the White House staff, even by how much he disliked himself right now. However, no matter how hard he tried to adjust his frame of mind, it just wouldn’t work. Too much was going wrong these days, too many things didn’t work out, too many people were throwing shit at him and his efforts to better the country. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and couldn’t find a way out. It annoyed and frustrated him, and the longer the situation continued, the more his annoyance and frustration grew.

Pretty much everybody avoided him as much as they could – except for one person: his wife. A fact for which he was thankful. And probably quite a few others, too. For without her, he would be even more ill-tempered than he was. In spite of her own workload and worries, she did everything she could to lighten his burden, lending an ear, a shoulder, going through arguments again and again to allow him to blow off steam, treating him to some TLC to help him relax. Once he will have dragged himself out of this hole, he would have to come up with a way to thank her for all she had done and did, but he wasn’t there, yet.

Right now, he had a dinner to get through and make it a pleasant experience for the guests. As he was standing in the elevator with his wife on the way down, he had still no idea how to achieve that because plastering a fake smile on his face just didn’t work. 

He had just decided to try that anyway, as a bad plan was still better than no plan, when his wife stepped in front of him, clasping her hands behind her back. The next moment, he felt her fingers brush against his groin.

The unexpected touch startled him, the sudden move drawing the attention of the operator. He nodded at the man, then leaned down to whisper in his wife’s ear.

“Darling?”

She hummed in reply.

“What are you up to? Now is really not a good time.” His tone was low and held a note of admonition.

Undeterred, she squeezed his hardening cock through his pants again before turning around, wrapping her arms around his neck while she made sure to press her hips against his. He had to stifle a moan – much to her obvious amusement, judging by the twinkling of her eyes.

She drew him down a bit to bring his ear close to her lips. “Now is the best time. This is a down payment. The rest will be delivered tonight. Just remember that throughout the evening.” She kissed him lightly on the lips. “Oh, I _might_ have forgone the underwear.”

He almost groaned loudly.

She winked at him and took her position by his side just as the elevator doors opened on the ground floor.

Although shaking his head in disbelief at her sass, he couldn’t help the genuine broad smile spreading on his face.

He laced his fingers through hers as they stepped off the elevator.

“I can’t wait to find out,” he said quietly.

“I knew you would.” She smiled at him.

“Thank you.” He breathed a kiss on her cheek.

“Always.”

The End.


End file.
